The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to cooling water inlets in the gear case of such marine propulsion devices and to screened cooling water inlets for marine Propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following prior art United States Patents:
______________________________________ Buehner 1,762,957 June 10, 1930 Martin 2,507,034 May 9, 1950 Kiekhaefer 2,616,386 November 4, 1952 Kiekhaefer 2,847,967 August 19, 1958 Kiekhaefer 3,181,495 May 4, 1965 Pichl 4,033,282 July 5, 1977 Frazzell 4,636,175 January 13, 1987 ______________________________________